


home fires

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "kenna and bash tell each other about their families and bash thinks about when he first realized he loved kenna" or: Kenna tells Bash about her home and he thinks about how he fell for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home fires

She’s sitting at the window sill in their rooms, the light flooding in, painting her in gold and warmth.

Bash sets his sword down wearily, taking of his doublet and moving toward her. 

When she notices him she smiles at him lovingly and leans back against him, her cheek against the fabric of his white shirt. Bash places a gentle kiss on the top of her head and her eyes drift close.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks calmly. He sees the slight slump in her shoulders that betrayed her pensiveness. There were things she couldn’t easily hide from him, not that she wanted to. They had grown to trust each other more than they trusted anyone else.

She takes hold of his hand in hers before replying. “Scotland.”

“Do you miss it? Your home?” Bash inquires, moving to sit beside her on the window sill, making sure to keep their hands knotted together. The feel of her rings against his own fingers is familiar and comforting.

Kenna shrugs. “I never used to. I was at court a lot as a girl, with Mary. And I always knew someday I would come back here. So I never used to appreciate it because I was always thinking about being here. Still now I don’t think of it as my home really, not since marrying you.”

“What do you mean?” he frowns.

Kenna smiles at him sweetly and blinks as if the answer were obvious. “Because my home is with you now. Wherever you are.”

He nods reciprocating the feeling and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “But you’re thinking about it now?”

Kenna sighs and looks back out the window to the acres of land. If she tried hard enough she could make the rolling green hills look like her homeland.

“About my family more I suppose. I just want them to see how well I’ve done. I want them to meet you and be proud of us. I want you see where I came from.”

“I’m sure they are proud of you. There is no way they couldn’t be. And as for seeing Scotland…I already know what I need to know about it.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him and he grins.

“If it’s anything like you, its wild and spirited… it is bold… and untameable. And it is impossibly beautiful.” He leans down and kisses their joined hands. 

Kenna nudges him shyly at his heartfelt compliments.

He meant it though. He had seen Scotland inside of her. He had seen it burning in her eyes like a forest fire. He had fallen in love with her slowly as he saw more and more of her passion and fierce kindness.

She had been playful and gracious and noble. He hadn’t seen in it before he married her. He had been so caught up in the fervour he saw in Mary that he hadn’t taken the time to see the same thing in Kenna.

That seems impossible to him now. It was like the fires that burnt within the other women he had known were nothing but coal and embers next to the raging sun that was his wife.

There was a deepness and intensity to Kenna that matched him on such a basic level. He thought it miraculous that the woman he had been forced to marry was now the only woman he could see himself with. And he was hopelessly grateful to whatever gods or spirits moved here to make it so.

He hadn’t believed much in his mother’s pagan ways, and still did not really. But his love for Kenna stretched so far beyond her intelligence and charm. But even he had to admit there was something other worldly about a girl who seemed to carry starlight inside of her.

 

She notices him staring at her distractedly, thinking about how he had fallen for her and she puts a hand on his arm steadily to bring his thought back to the moment.

When he does return, he puts an arm round her and draws her to him tightly.

“We will go to Scotland someday.”

Kenna’s eyes light up as an excited beam breaks over her face. “Do you really mean it?” she bites her lip in excited anticipation and he laughs with a nod.

“Of course I mean it. I want to see every part of your world. You’ve met my family, seems only right I meet yours at some point.”

Kenna claps and lets out an excited shriek, flinging her arms around him and kissing his face wildly over and over. She captures his lips in hers for a long moment and then parts with an audible “mwah!”

“You are the best husband ever.” She laughs, smiling widely at him.

 

She jumps up and rushes away from him, calling about how much they would have to prepare. Bash loves seeing her so happy and free that he doesn’t have the heart to postpone the trip she had decided they must take straight away.

Her skirts swish behind her as she marches away quickly, blowing a kiss to him over her shoulder as she glides effortlessly out the room.

And she was the best wife ever, he thinks to himself, still feeling the way her body had warmed his.


End file.
